Simple Love
by kaya's window
Summary: While taking a stroll in the middle of the night, Ren learns something from Hao that he has never known before. [HaoRen] [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Teaser: While taking a stroll in the middle of the night, Ren learns something from Hao that he has never known before. HaoRen

* * *

Simple Love

Ren leaned casually by the side of the room while he watched his friends making yet another heated discussion over Hao.

"He's human yet he doesn't know how to live with them," Horohoro blurted out in rage. The Ainu had a tendency of letting other people's problems affect him. In a way, he is a very caring person. Ren watched as Manta and several others nodded in agreement. However, the aloof shaman had a whole different take on the matter.

'Yes, it is ironic but I can understand that…' he thought to himself.

Carrying on in his passion, Horohoro added, "He killed so many because of his silly ideals!" He nearly screamed out as he recalled the things Hao said to them while they were in the Tome of the Shaman. This time, Faust and Ryu, who also witnessed Hao's speech, agreed as well.

Ren let his head drop lower so that his bangs covered more of his face. 'It's cruel, but I once killed many for my beliefs too.'

"He's too evil. He should be gotten rid of."

'If I was able to be forgiven then he should be able to too'

Everything reduced to a low murmur in the room. Ren had stopped listening for a while, finding the conversation no longer interesting. Horohoro and the others looked like they were still hooked on the subject so Ren pushed himself away from the wall. Just as he was heading for the door, he heard one of them say. "I think he's stronger than Yoh…"

'Hmph, I'll defeat him and Yoh,' Ren heatedly thought to himself and pushed through the front door. One thing is for sure, when it came to proving his ability, Ren made no distinction between who he fought.

The boy marched through the streets. The air was cold and the night was definitely not one suitable for walking. However it didn't bother Ren. He was long used to the cold sting of physical pain. He moved as he swung his long spear in his hand, warning passer-bys not to bother him. Seeing this, no one was stupid enough to go near the boy. No one except Hao.

"Good evening, Ren."

It wasn't the first time Hao came to him like this nor was it the second. Many times, have Hao come to Ren when he was alone asking him to join his side. Ren let out a long sigh. 'How many times must Hao do this?' Ren thought to himself. Wasn't it obvious that he wasn't interested in helping him?

"Come with me, Ren," Hao raised a hand as he said. His offer was declined, however, as Ren turned away and crossed his arms. "Go away Hao. I won't help you."

"But I want you."

At this, Ren slowly faced Hao again and asked, "Now why would you want me when you already have plenty of shamans under your wing?" Hao listened, looking as if he was startled by how Ren felt. Then he put on that smirk again and said in a low serious tone, "Don't get me wrong, I want you because I like you, Ren."

Ren was stunned. The words were foreign to him. All his life he has been wanted, needed as a tool, shunned, feared, and even hated, but never wanted because he was liked. By the time he had a hold of reality again Hao was already hovering over him, his face mere inches away from his own. Hao whispered lightly into Ren's ear. "I want to be with you."

Instinctively, Ren shivered, still not knowing what to do. Hao took the chance to envelope the smaller boy into his arms. "I like you," he called into purple locks. Ren's own body eased into the embrace. The warmth of another person's body dulled all his senses. He unconsciously let out a content sigh. 'It's not so bad…to be wanted,' he thought to himself.

Hao began stroking Ren's hair in a gentle rhythm. After a while he asked, "So is it okay for me to want you?" Hao waited until he felt Ren nodding into his shoulder. "…but, I'll defeat you." Hao's heart skipped a beat when he heard the 'but' coming from Ren's mouth, however when Ren finished Hao laughed. Sensing Ren tense again after he stopped stroking him, Hao resumed his hand over the silky strands.

Hao watched as the smaller frame relaxed into him again. He smiled at the object of his obsession, the only one who truly saw him as just another person. Hao tightened the embrace and thought to himself, 'And that's why I like you, Ren, because of the simple way think.'

* * *

Thank you for reading (bows)

I always thought that Hao and Ren both have a pretty similar past, the I-hate-all-humans thing. So Ren probably had the best chance of understanding Hao… That aside, don't you think Hao and Ren both look so sexy :D sexy + sexy ubersexy!


End file.
